<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Have Strength by whereyoustand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956616">To Have Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand'>whereyoustand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst, Bad Parenting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Jewish Character, Child Abandonment, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Men Crying, Panic Attacks, Protective Noah Puckerman, Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Three months before, their mom had suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing but a note on the fridge stating that she wasn’t fit to be their mother anymore.....The sight made Puck feel sick.'</p><p>OR:</p><p>Puck's mom took a note out his father's book and left him. Puck suddenly becomes a parent to his sister and get two jobs just so they survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shannon Beiste &amp; Noah Puckerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Have Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sheldon is known as Shannon in this fic bc it's before his transition :)</p><p>set around season 3</p><p>songs used: Mean by Talor Swift (Glee Version) and I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puck felt the weight hit him after he got his first paycheck. His part time job at the diner was only paying him enough to just pay for basic groceries, water bill, and electricity. He groaned and tried to come up with a way to tell his younger sister, Sarah, that it would be another cold month.</p><p>Three months before, their mom had suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing but a note on the fridge stating that she wasn’t fit to be their mother anymore. She had left them with one thousand dollars which would be enough for their bills for one month. The sight made Puck feel sick. It reminded him of when his dad left. He spent the next few days searching the house for any loose change that could contribute to their new life. Puck realised that things were going to keep getting rougher and so he had picked up another part time job at Target. Both of his jobs were minimum wage but because he hadn’t graduated yet, that’s all Puck could get. Alongside his jobs, he went to school every day and had Glee and football practice. Because both clubs lasted about an hour, Sarah would either walk home or have to find something to do at school before Puck could pick her up. Puck hated that he wasn’t able to help his sister more so he did what he had to.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked lightly on Mr Schue’s classroom door before walking in.</p><p>“Hey, Puck. Everything okay?” Mr Schue smiled as he continued to walk out the door.</p><p>“Um, I’m dropping out of glee club.” Puck said, watching as Mr Schue’s face fell.</p><p>“Why?” Mr Schue asked. “If someone is giving you trouble-”</p><p>“No, that’s not it.” Puck laughed. “I just have to put my focus on other things. I’ll properly come back though I just need to do other stuff.”</p><p>“Puck what is so important that you can’t spend an hour a couple times a week in the choir room?” Puck would have laughed at how demeaning Mr Schue sounded but he knew that it wouldn’t have looked good.</p><p>“Just let the other’s know for me?” Puck said before turning and walking out the door. He stalked the hallways before reaching the exit and making his way to the football field. He laughed as Coach Beiste yelled at some freshmen, calling them idiots.</p><p>“Hey coach.” Puck greeted.</p><p>“Puckerman? What brings you here?” The coach asked, turning her attention away from the field.</p><p>“I just wanted to let you know that I am quitting the team.” Puck stated.</p><p>“What? Why?” Coach Beiste asked.</p><p>“I have to focus on other things at the moment.” Puck shrugged. “I’ll be back as soon as I can though.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sad to see one of our best players go.” Coach Beiste smiled. “But I'll make sure your place will be ready when you want to come back.” She patted Puck’s shoulder before yelling at another lousy freshman.</p><p>A few hours later, Puck was grabbing a book from his locker when the door was slammed shut.</p><p>“You quit glee and football? What the hell, man?” Finn exclaimed and Puck resisted the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear your bullshit leader talk, Hudson!” Puck turned and walked towards the exit.</p><p>“Why did you do it?” Finn questioned.</p><p>“Does it matter, Finn?” Puck turned to face his friend. “I have things to do. I have nothing against glee or football. There’s just some things that are more important!”</p><p>“Something more important than your friends?” Finn asked, throwing his hands up.</p><p>“Yeah.” Puck frowned before making his way to his truck in the school parking lot. He drove to Sarah’s school, feeling the guilt bubble within him at the way he had spoken to Finn. But Puck needed to do what he had to, he needed to focus on Sarah and making sure she was safe and happy.</p><p>He pulled outside her school before putting his bag on the middle seat, making room for her. He watched as she walked out of the school, waving goodbye to her friends before sitting in the truck. </p><p>“Is Josey working today?” She asked as Puck drove to the diner.</p><p>“I think so.” Puck shrugged. “Why is my company not good enough?” Sarah giggled as he sent her a shocked look.</p><p>“I just need my girl time.” Sarah giggled.</p><p>“Excuse me? ‘Girl time’? You aren’t having girl time until you're at least fifteen.”<br/><br/>“That’s five years away!” Sarah exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, in that case-” Puck paused before nodding. “Twenty!”<br/><br/>“Noah!” Sarah groaned causing Puck to laugh. </p><p>“You want music on?” Puck asked, nodding at the CD player. Sarah nodded and immediately grabbed the Bon Jovi disc, skipping it to number five for Wanted Dead Or Alive. Puck was grateful for his sister’s music taste, feeling blessed that he didn’t have to sit and listen to showtunes.</p><p>The next ten minutes was full of the siblings yelling the lyrics to the songs. Soon the two of them arrived at the diner. Sarah ran in and engulfed Josey in a hug as Puck laughed and greeted her. He walked to the back and changed into his uniform and checked himself in. </p><p>“Hello, Noah! Hey Sarah, dear.” Pam greeted. Pam was a fifty year old petite woman who despite her innocent appearance, held a strong and blunt attitude. She was happy to let Sarah sit at the counter whilst Puck worked. </p><p>“Hey, Pam, how’s Henry doing?” Puck asked softly.</p><p>“Complaining that he’s bed bound but that’s what he gets if he tries to do stunts with the grandkids.” Pam chuckled. “How’s your school work going? Your grades going up?”</p><p>“I fell asleep in class and got lunchtime detention.” Puck scoffed. “So let that answer it for you. Hey Josh, Lily!” He waved at the two chefs.</p><p>Pam just rolled her eyes before asking, “How’s your mom?”</p><p>Puck smiled thinly. “She’s okay. Very busy but she’s good.”</p><p>“New table just arrived.” Pam winked and Puck turned and went to serve the new customers. Puck continued to work for another two hours when he heard the bell ding, signalling new customers. Puck felt the blood drain from his face as the doors opened and four familiar faces walked in.</p><p>Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt all sat down around the table, loud giggles already erupting from them. Pick looked around to see that Josey was already busy with another table. Puck pulled out his notepad and pencil and walked over to the table, a familiar sense of dread building in him.</p><p>"Hello, welcome to Archie's, can I get you guys anything?" Noah asked, trying to keep himself professional.</p><p>"Puck? You work here?" Tina asked and Puck just nodded, biting his tongue to stop himself from making a snarky comment. "Can I have the strawberry milkshake and some fries?"</p><p>Puck wrote it down before turning to Mercedes expectantly. She simply said, "I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a burger with cheese and bacon."</p><p>"Kurt and I will have two coffees and two 'rainbow' salads." Rachel smiled.</p><p>"Is that two coffee and salads each or-?"</p><p>"One each Puckerman, oh my God." Kurt scrunched his nose up.</p><p>"Sorry, I'll get to that right now." Puck smiled weakly before walking into the kitchen.</p><p>As soon as he departed, the group immediately started whispering.</p><p>"Oh my God, he works here?" Kurt gasped, as the four of them leaned in to keep the conversation to themselves.</p><p>"I wonder what happened to his pool cleaning business." Mercedes’ eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Should we tell the others?" Tina whispered, frantically glancing at her friends.</p><p>"This is why he left Glee?" Kurt asked his friends </p><p>"Guys, come on let's just talk about how incredible our idea for regionals is and he's got to come crawling back to us." Rachel said.</p><p>"But we don't have a good plan. That's the problem." Tina sighed.</p><p>"We could just ask him to come back," Mercedes said. "Be honest with him and maybe he'll think twice about ditching us.</p><p>"And what if he just says no?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Then we keep nagging until he realises that we want him on our team," Rachel stated, eyes trained on their fellow Glee club member as he talked to Sarah.</p><p>They continued to talk about the recent drama that had unfolded as Pick brought their drinks over. He placed them down gently.</p><p>"I'll grab your food for you now." Puck said, before turning and walking back to the kitchen.</p><p>He picked up the plates and balanced them on a tray before walking over to the friendship group. He placed them down in front before pulling the tray under his arm.</p><p>"Do you need anything else?" He asked.</p><p>"Um yes, actually. I was wondering if there was any chance you could return to glee?" Rachel asked.</p><p>Puck let out a scoff. "Please, you don't need me. Besides I have more important things to do." Puck said.</p><p>"So you can stay in football but you can't stay in glee club?" Tina raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"I quit football as well." Pick stated. "Can I get you anything for your food?" The four shook their heads and Puck just smiled and said, "Enjoy your food."</p><p>They all fell into a miserable silence, realising that their plan had failed.</p><p>"It's okay guys." Rachel said. "We can try again later."</p><p>"This is pointless." Kurt sighed. "Even if he could only join one club we know where his heart lies."</p><p>“He joined Glee last time.” Tina stated.</p><p>“That’s because he was dating Rachel at the time.” Mercedes replied and Rachel rolled hers.</p><p>"Can we talk about something else? Like when do we think GaGa will release her album?" Tina asked softly.</p><p>"Oh, it's got to be a Summer album!" Kurt stated. “Perfect timing and whatnot.”</p><p>Puck continued to clean tables and serve people for another hour when he headed behind the counter and started restocking supplies. He was wiping the counter down when he heard a loud groan from Sarah who’s head quickly thumped against the table. He almost flinched at the thought of Sarah accidentally hurting herself.</p><p>"What's up?" Puck asked, leaning beside his sister.</p><p>"I don't know how to divide this decimal by one hundred." Sarah groaned.</p><p>"Okay," Puck read the equation before figuring out the answer. "So start at the end and move the decimal two times."</p><p>"So it would be zero point five nine six three?" Sarah asked, eyes widening slightly.</p><p>"See you got it! Nice job squirt." Puck high fived Sarah before standing up straight.</p><p>"Thank you, Noah." Sarah smiled. Puck ruffled her hair and smiled before he heard snapping coming from a table.</p><p>"I'll be back in a moment." Noah smiled at her before making his way to the snapping woman.</p><p>"Sorry, can I help?" Puck smiled.</p><p>"This coffee is cold!" The woman stated firmly.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, would you like me to refill it?" Puck asked politely.</p><p>"Obviously, you stupid boy!" The woman sighed, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Puck apologised before grabbing the coffee cup and walking to the counter to refill it. He bought the coffee back and set it in front of the woman.</p><p>"Would you like anything else?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, I wanted to talk about how you treated my daughter. Loving her and leaving her. You truly are just like your father, Noah Puckerman."</p><p>"How do you- " Puck sputtered, unable to choose his first question.</p><p>"Nancy is a bright girl. And your dad and I used to get along. Until I found out he had a son." The woman looked at him in disgust. Puck just stood in shock, guilt building in his gut. "You are just like your father. A whore, a disappointment. Goodness, I don't know why you weren't sent to a home!" Puck stared at the floor. He knew he couldn't comment back to a customer, especially when he was close to losing his job.</p><p>"Oh and one more thing."  The woman suddenly got up and threw her coffee at Puck's shirt. Puck hissed in pain, stumbling back slightly. The diner became deadly silent as Pam stormed over.</p><p>"How dare you?" She exclaimed to the woman. "Get out of my place right now before I call the cops!"</p><p>The woman smirked before grabbing her bag and leaving the diner. Puck was shaking, pulling his hot shirt away from his scalding chest. Everyone was staring. Even fucking Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were staring. Puck felt ill. He thought he was in a safe place where no one would know him. But they all knew now.</p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up." Pam smiled, guiding Puck to the back room, Sarah following shortly after. He pulled off his top and threw it on the floor beside him. Puck's frown was evident as he stared at the white wall whilst Pam looked for a spare shirt in Puck's size. Sarah leaned forward and grabbed Puck's hand, squeezing it gently.</p><p>"Noah? Are you okay?" Puck looked up, seeing the tears in Sarah's eyes.</p><p>"I'm fine Sare Bear, no need to worry. I'm okay." Puck pulled Sarah into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He worked on calming her down before Pam sent him a look. "Will you give us a moment, Sarah?"</p><p>"Don't be long!" Sarah stated before jumping off Puck's lap and leaving the room.</p><p>"Noah," Pam said in the tone that Puck had become all too aware of. "Go home."</p><p>"But my shift doesn't  end for another hour and a half." Puck motioned to the clock that hung on the wall. "I'm okay."</p><p>"First of all, those burns need some treatment. I'll pay you your full shift and I’ll give you your tips.” Pam said matter of factly. “Now do you want me to get Josh to cook you something up for the ride home?”</p><p>“You don’t have to-”</p><p>“You’ve lost more weight, Noah. I’m not stupid.” Pam said softly.</p><p>“New diet.” Puck lied. “I’ll take something if it means that much to you.” He chuckled lightly, throwing the new shirt on.</p><p>“What do you want to eat?” Pam asked as Puck picked up his duffle bag.</p><p>“Just a hamburger.” Puck smiled and the two of them walked out of the back room. Pam patted Puck’s shoulder as he made his way over to Sarah. He continued to help her with her homework before Pam placed the brown bag in front of him. He thanked her before he put Sarah’s books in his bag.</p><p>The siblings walked out of the diner before Sarah poked Puck’s side. “Piggyback ride!” She grinned. Puck rolled his eyes before moving his backpack to his hands and crouching down so Sarah could jump onto his back. Sarah squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he ran towards his truck. Puck smiled at the sound of his sister’s giggles, he didn’t hear it often enough. He arrived at his truck and placed Sarah down softly when he heard the familiar voice of Rachel Berry.</p><p>“Noah? Can we talk?” Puck turned to see the four glee club members awkwardly looking at him.<br/><br/>“Sarah, wait in the truck please.” He muttered before unlocking it and throwing his bag in the middle seat. He waited for Sarah to sit down before he passed her the brown bag. “You can have this whilst you wait.” She thanked him before shutting the door. “What’s up?” <br/><br/>“Is this why you quit glee?” Kurt blurted out.</p><p>“Way to smooth it out,” Tina grumbled out causing Puck to let out a small laugh.</p><p>“I’m just busy now.” He said vaguely.</p><p>“Just come back to glee. Please.” Rachel pleaded.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not the same without you,” Mercedes said softly. “I’m sure you can rearrange whatever you’re busy with.”</p><p>Puck snorted. “I know I’m supposed to be the hot badass and your crowd-pleaser but I don’t think you realise that I have my priorities.”</p><p>“You’re different.” Rachel said. “One minute you’re the sweetest guy, giving your sister a piggy-back ride and the next you’re- you’re an asshole.”</p><p>Puck was taken back slightly but he covered it up with a smirk. “Look just know that if you told anyone about where I work or anything to do with my sister, you can expect worse than a slushie facial.”</p><p>“What happened with that woman?” Rachel asked.</p><p>“Does it matter?” Puck sneered.</p><p>The four stood in silence before Kurt mumbled, “Just think about coming back. Please.” And just like that the four of them turned and made their way to Kurt’s car. Puck sighed before getting in his truck, smiling at Sarah who was taking the last bite of her hamburger.</p><p>Puck drove home, keeping the radio down low, not wanting to disturb Sarah as she slept. He felt sick to his stomach with the knowledge that the four glee club members had seen him in such a different state. They could easily spread it around the school.</p><p>When they arrived home, Sarah was asleep, mouth ajar as snores escaped. Puck chuckled softly, getting out the truck and making his way to Sarah’s door and slowly undid her seatbelt. He shook her slightly causing her to stir and her eyes to open.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s get inside.” Puck whispered, grabbing their bags. Sarah mumbled something under her breath but walked indoors with him. She walked upstairs and Puck soon heard her door slam shut. He sighed, falling on the couch.</p><p>He wanted to grab a pillow and scream into it, he wanted to hurt someone, even if it was himself. He just wanted it to all stop. He looked through his tips and started to do the math to figure out how to get the new shoes Sarah needed. If he bought the shoes, he would only have eight dollars left for emergencies. He sighed and tried to think about what else she needed, a new bag, ten dollars for a field trip which meant an extra ten dollars to buy something at the gift shop. Puck felt a sob get caught in his throat as he stared at the change. He collected it and put it in his wallet, rubbing his face and making his way up to his mom’s bedroom.</p><p>He searched around for something he could sell. She had taken most of her clothes and shoes with her and most of her jewelry. The leftovers either had stains on them or were worth less than five dollars. Puck had sold all her furniture but because it was chipped or just shitty quality, the money had only lasted a month and a half. There wasn’t anything else to sell. </p><p>He stalked into his room and let out a sigh, getting his old Super Mario figurines that he knew he could get, at most, twenty dollars for. He remembered that Finn had gotten them for his birthday and that was the day that Puck declared them bros for life. He put them in a box and sighed. He picked up his old vinyls and started to place them in the box. He continued to collect his old figurines, DVDs, and anything he saw fit to sell.</p><p>Half an hour later, he climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew what he needed to do, he just didn’t want to let go. Everything in the box meant something to him and none of them were easy to throw away.</p><p>He woke up the next morning and walked down the stairs only to see Sarah eating a slice of toast. He grabbed himself an apple and started eating it slowly, trying to wake himself up.</p><p>“I’m working ten until five today.” Puck said.</p><p>“Okay.” Sarah replied. “I’m going to Leah’s house, remember?”</p><p>“Shit, I knew I was forgetting something.” Puck wiped his free hand over his face. “Do you want me to drop you off?”</p><p>“Yes please.” Sarah smiled.</p><p>“Make sure they drop you off at the mall after then and before I finish.” Puck said. Sarah gave a mock salute, to which Puck rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs.</p><p>Puck greeted Louise and Frank as he walked into his shift (the others were either forty or over or hated him or both, so he kept to the two people he knew). Puck immediately started working, checking labels and restocking certain items. He joked with Louise and Frank when he could but with it being a Saturday, the mall was packed and customers continued to come in and mess up the shelves he had just finished reorganising.</p><p>The clock had just hit three when Puck heard a small, “Puckerman?” from behind him.</p><p>Puck placed the box down to see Artie, Sam, Finn, and Mike all staring at him. He wanted to just walk away and hide, forget that they even existed. Instead, he formed a thin smile and whispered, “Oh, hey guys. Can I help you?”</p><p>“You ditched the glee club and football to work at Target?” Artie raised his eyebrows, looking Puck up and down.</p><p>“Can I help you or not?” Puck rolled his eyes. “What are you guys even doing here?”</p><p>“Guys day out.” Mike answered and Puck pretended it didn’t hurt him a little. “We wanted to get snacks before we go and see a movie.”</p><p>“Oh cool.” Puck nodded and suddenly he heard someone running towards him.</p><p>“No-ah!” Sarah whined. “Leah’s parents let me come to the mall so we could look around the shops and- oh, hi Finn!”<br/><br/>“Hey, Sarah!” Finn waved, a smile on his face. A blatantly fake smile.</p><p>“Sarah, this is Mike, Artie, and Sam.” They all awkwardly waved before Sarah pulled on Puck’s arm again.</p><p>“Can I have some money? I wanted to get some stuff.” Sarah asked. “Please?”<br/><br/>Puck sighed and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and looked at the pouch where his notes were kept. He paused for a second, realising there was only a lousy five dollar bill. He hesitantly pulled it out, passing it to Sarah who smiled and thanked him before running off with her friend.</p><p>“Shouldn’t your mom give her the money?” Finn asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>“She’ll give it back later.” Puck lied.</p><p>“Is that your reward for not coming to glee anymore?” Finn smirked.</p><p>“Fuck off man can’t you see I’m working?” Puck returned to placing items on the shelves.</p><p>“Traitor.” Artie sighed and Puck heard the departing footsteps. Puck jumped when a hand patted his shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry they’re such dicks, dude.” He heard Sam say.</p><p>“Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” Puck chuckled.</p><p>“I have to go but send me a text, if you ever need anything.” Sam released Puck’s shoulder and walked out of the aisle. Puck just continued stacking the shelves, ignoring the hurt he felt in his chest.</p><p> About five days later, Puck was walking out of chemistry when he was stopped by Coach Sylvester. “Figgins’ office, now.” She had hissed, turning promptly and walking away. As he walked the halls, he tried to think of something he had done that would get him in trouble but he couldn’t think of anything.</p><p>He walked into the office to see Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury, Coach Beiste, and some woman he hadn’t seen before all stood around exchanging glances. Puck took his seat.</p><p>“Mr Puckerman, this is Janet Lound.” Figgins started. “A child service protection officer.”</p><p>“Puck, just know that whatever happens, we will all be here to support you.” Mr Schue said.</p><p>“What is this about?” Puck started.</p><p>“Mr Puckerman, how long have you been living alone?” Janet asked.</p><p>All blood ran from Puck’s face as he took a shaky breath. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” A forced chuckle escaped his lips.</p><p>“We have received three separate calls about concern for your wellbeing and we got the school to call your mom but her number seemed to have changed. We asked your neighbour who explained to us that she had seen your mom pack her bags and leave but never return.” Janet frowned and stared at Puck who’s face paled. “So I repeat my question, Mr Puckerman, how long have you been living without a parent?”</p><p>“Three months.” Puck answered quietly. “But I can handle it! Sarah listens to me, she does her homework! I’ve got two jobs and I pay all the bills! Me and Sarah are okay!”</p><p>“Puck, you’re not an adult. You’re seventeen. You don’t have to do this.” Mr Schue said softly. “We all care about you but this isn’t right.”</p><p>“How old is Sarah?” Coach Beiste asked.</p><p>“She’s ten.” Puck answered. “And I take perfectly good care of her. We survived before, we can survive now!”</p><p>“Do you have any relatives?” Janet asked.</p><p>“My nana lives in a home. Dad fucked off years ago and ma - well, ma’s just gone.” Puck explained. “But it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Puck, let us help you.” Mr Schue said softly and it made Puck feel like he was eight years old and finding out his dad had left again.</p><p>“When have you ever wanted to help me?” Puck exclaimed, standing up suddenly, pointing at Figgins, “You only care about the school's reputation!” He pointed at Ms Pillsbury. “You’re only here because you're the counsellor!” He pointed at Janet. “You’re only here because it’s your job.” He turned to Beiste and Shue. “And you two are here because I used to attend your clubs!”</p><p>“Puck, we’re trying to help-” Ms Pillsbury tried.</p><p>“Then listen when I say that I don’t need your help!” Puck exclaimed. “We’re perfectly fine on our own!”</p><p>Puck stormed out of the office and ran down the stairs. He made it to the stands next to the field and tapped his foot. He looked up as the football coach took a seat beside him.</p><p>“What happened?” She asked after a moment of silence.</p><p>“She left a note on the fridge and fucked off. Just like my dad did.” Puck replied.</p><p>“When we were first briefed on the situation, I couldn’t believe it,” Coach Beiste chuckled lightly. “I thought, ‘Puck? Looking after a ten year old?’ but then it all added up. You quit the clubs, the lack of socialising you did, people saying that you had two jobs. It all made sense. You were trying to protect her. You were doing what your parents couldn’t.” Puck let out a shaky sob, holding his head in his hands. “You’re so strong, Noah. I’m sorry that none of us noticed.”<br/><br/>Tears appeared in her eyes as she pulled Puck into a hug, stroking his back supportively.</p><p>“Look I’m going to talk straight because that’s how we do it, I want to help you. I offered to take you into my home until you’re eighteen.” Coach Beiste said.</p><p>Puck stopped crying and looked at the teacher in front of him. “You’re serious?”</p><p>“As a heart attack.” She whispered back. “I don’t know alot about Jewish lifestyle but I will help you set it up. I can buy you all the things you need and you can have a warm shower. You can quit your jobs. I don’t know much about girly stuff but I can help Sarah as she grows.”</p><p>“Why?” Puck trembled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why are you doing this? What do you want?” Puck asked.</p><p>“I just want to help you and your sister.” Coach Beiste whispered. “We just have to sign a couple papers and I’ll help you move your stuff.”<br/><br/>“What if I fuck up and end up in juvie again?” Puck asked.</p><p>“I’ll give you hell but I will wait for you to come back.” Beiste chuckled lightly.</p><p>“What happens if I say no?” Puck whispered out.</p><p>“The two of you will probably be separated. People are more willing to take in a ten year old girl then a teenage boy who is known for his bad behaviour.” Beiste replied. “So, what do you say?”</p><p>“You’re gonna have to deal with Sarah throwing hissy fits. And you’ll have to deal with us being loud and annoying. Sarah talks a lot and I get into trouble constantly.” Puck said.</p><p>“That’s okay.”</p><p>“I guess Sarah and I should pack our bags tonight then?”</p><p>“Let’s go sign those papers.” Coach Beiste patted Puck’s shoulder before pulling him into a tight embrace.</p><p>When they both arrived at Figgins’ office ten minutes later he saw the concerned face of Mr Schue. Puck was pulled into a hug by Mr Schue as Janet spoke up.</p><p>“Have we come to an agreement?” She asked and Puck nodded.</p><p>“I’m going to stay with coach.” Puck whispered. “Me and Sarah. I’ll sign the papers or whatever you need to do.”<br/><br/>“Puck, you do know it can take roughly two weeks for the papers to go through.” Janet explained. “We can get you set up in a foster home. Or you can stay with a friend. Somewhere with an adult.” <br/><br/>“My friends don’t know.” Puck whispered. “I can’t drop this on them, it’s not fair.”</p><p>“It’s not fair that you had to deal with this.” Janet replied.</p><p>“Who am I supposed to tell?” Puck let out a breathy laugh. “My friends hate me. Can’t I just stay at the house? But not a foster home. I beg you!”</p><p>Janet sighed and looked at her notes. “We could make an exception. Allow you to stay with Shannon and then when everything gets sorted we can change your address permanently. You will have to go between the two houses to collect your mail. Your bills have been paid this month by the government because of your current status.”</p><p>Puck just nodded, he couldn’t believe that this was happening. He tried to figure out what he was feeling. Relief, anger, sadness, joy. They were all flurrying through him. </p><p>That night, Puck had picked up Sarah and had sat her down on the couch and explained to her what was happening. Coach Beiste - or Shannon as she insisted when they weren’t in school - had come round to help and introduce herself.</p><p>“But why can’t it just be me and you, Noah?” She had asked, eyes wide with tears.</p><p>“Because we’re too young.” Noah replied. “Shannon is a very nice person and she can look after us. She can look after us better than I can.” </p><p>“Is she like mommy and daddy?” Sarah whispered as if Shannon couldn’t hear her.</p><p>“No. I don’t think so.” Puck whispered back after a moment. “Let’s go pack. I’ll drive us there and then we’ll have some supper.</p><p>“Okay.” Sarah said after a moment. Puck smiled and kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a hug. The two of them hurried upstairs, Puck pulling out a few old suitcases (they had only ever been used once when they went to another state to spend time with their nana.). They started in Sarah’s room, pulling out her clothes and folding them neatly before putting them in the cases. Shannon had come up to help, asking Sarah some questions about the things she was packing. Sarah slowly opened up to the older woman, telling her stories about Puck and her friends.</p><p>They moved to Puck’s room an hour later. Puck felt a flush crawl across his cheeks as he showed Shannon his ridiculously empty room. He managed to get his stuff packed in twenty minutes. He picked his guitar off the wall and carried it and the suitcase down the stairs as Shannon helped Sarah with her own.</p><p>Shannon gave Puck her address but drove in front of them so he could follow her. Sarah asked Puck many questions that he didn’t have the answer to but kept telling her that everything was going to be alright, even if he didn’t believe it so much himself.</p><p>When they arrived at Shannon’s, Puck and Sarah awkwardly hovered in the lounge as Shannon wandered around.</p><p>“What do you kids want for supper?” Shannon asked after they moved the bags into the spare bedroom.</p><p>“Well, Noah usually makes sandwiches for supper.” Sarah smiled.</p><p>“I have some pasta? We can make some cheesy pasta? Or I order some pizza. It’s up to you guys.” Shannon smiled.</p><p>“Pasta is great, thank you.” Puck said politely before he sat Sarah down at the dining table. He grabbed the cheese before and checked the label. “Sorry, just checking.”</p><p>“Is there an allergy I have to be careful of?” Shannon checked the label briefly before looking at Puck.</p><p>“Just checking if it was Kosher.” He replied. “And it is so-” He shrugged.</p><p>“You might have to teach me about this stuff, you know?”</p><p>“I’m okay with that.” Puck allowed a small smile to make its way onto his face before he turned to Sarah. “Have you done any homework today?” He asked and Sarah shook her head. “C’mon, Sarah, you have to do it.”</p><p>“No I don’t.” Sarah huffed. “You told me that I don’t have to do anything I don’t wanna.”</p><p>“Homework is different.” Puck rolled his eyes. “What is it that you have to do? I’ll help you and we’ll get it done quicker.”<br/><br/>“It’s math.” She sighed. “Mr Jonas said that I have to work harder because I’m stupid.” <br/><br/>“He said what?” Puck seethed. “Sarah, he can’t talk to you like that.”</p><p>“He’s right, though.” Sarah whispered.</p><p>“No, he’s not.” Puck argued. “Sarah, you are so smart, math just isn’t your strongest subject. I’ll kill him, if you want.”<br/><br/>“Noah!” Sarah exclaimed. “That’s not nice.” <br/><br/>“It’s not nice to call someone stupid.” Puck retorted. “Let’s do that homework, yeah?”</p><p>“Fine!” Sarah groaned, grabbing her homework.</p><p>An hour passed and Sarah finished up her homework as Beiste gave out food.</p><p>“We’re just going to say a blessing.” Puck explained shortly as Beiste took a seat.</p><p>There was a short pause when Shannon asked, “Can I join you?”</p><p>“Oh.” Puck wasn’t expecting that. “Of course, just close your eyes and I’ll guide you through it.”</p><p>
  <span>Puck recited the blessing in a soft voice as the three of their heads were bowed and their eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amen.” Sarah and Shannon replied. The three of them began eating, Shannon asking about the two of them and any routines they have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the group finished eating and Shannon collected the bowls. Sarah had ran for the shower as Puck helped Shannon wash the dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noah, you can leave yours in the microwave and reheat it later.” Shannon smiled. “You can eat in front of me, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When was the last time you had a proper meal?” Shannon dared to ask and Puck just shrugged. “Please, just finish your pasta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we get left alone again? Sarah could have it.” Puck argued back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t ever leave you.” Shannon stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puck just stared at the sink and continued to wash the dishes. Shannon didn’t bring the subject up again for the rest of the night. A few hours later when Sarah was settled into bed, Puck and Shannon were sitting opposite each other at the dining table.</span>
</p><p>“So I have work on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday and the weekend. I can take Sarah to work with me so you don’t have to worry about us bothering you. I can usually get enough to cover bills and what not but if you need some groceries I can pick them up on thursday.” Puck explained, looking at the notepad in front of him. He had done the math before but he just needed to apply it to his new living situation.</p><p>“You know that you don’t have to worry about this anymore.” Shannon whispered. “You can quit your jobs and I can take care of you two.”</p><p>“But-” Puck went to protest but the coach held her finger up.</p><p>“Stop worrying. If you don’t feel comfortable enough to quit both then quit one. That way you can come back to football and glee. You deserve to be a teenager.” Shannon explained.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do that.” Puck replied. “Maybe one of them but not both.”</p><p>“I understand.” The adult smiled. “Do you want help writing the email in?”</p><p>“That’d be nice.” Puck nodded softly.</p><p>The weekend passed quicker then Puck had intended because he was trying desperately to help Sarah get ready and try to remember the way to get to her school from the new home.</p><p>“Why can’t I just take you both?” Shannon had questioned and it took everything for him not to laugh out loud.</p><p>“I can drive us to school. Besides, if people saw you giving me a lift, you would receive so much crap.” He said as he tied his shoelaces.</p><p>“So? I don’t care.” Her eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Yeah well I do.” Puck stood up and faced his guardian. “People already say shit about us and I will be damned if I let another adult run away from me and Sarah.”</p><p>“I won’t leave you.” Shannon whispered. “Not because of some stupid comments.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, well, I don’t wanna take that risk.” Puck frowned. “Sarah, c’mon, we’re going to be late.”</p><p>Sarah bounded out of the bathroom, grabbing the lunch that Shannon had packed for her. Puck held out Sarah’s coat causing her to groan but put it on. They headed for the door when they heard, “Hey,” Puck jumped but turned to Shannon. “You forgot your lunch.” She held out a small black box for Puck to grab. He took it and thanked her quietly before they made their way out of the house.</p><p>Puck walked down the halls of the school he couldn’t wait to get out of. He ignored the stares of the friends he used to have. He had been excused from sociology after remembering he was supposed to see Janet when he heard Ms P and Coach Beiste (He still had to call her ‘coach’ in school) talking.</p><p>“I don’t know how to get him to be a kid again. He works his ass off and doesn’t eat as much as he should because he’s worried about being left alone again.” He heard the coach say softly. “He cares so much and everytime I think he’ll open up, he goes back to being Puck. He’s so difficult to understand.”</p><p>“Well, he’s not going to open up straight away. The poor boy has gone through massive amounts of stress and it’s probably affecting his mental health. Just show he can trust you.”</p><p>Puck decided that was the time to make a dramatic entrance. He turned the corner and scoffed out a, “Yeah, ‘cause talking about him behind his back is truly the way to earn his trust.”<br/><br/>“You know it wasn’t like that, Noah.” <br/><br/>“Oh, yeah? Me going ‘back to being Puck’? Of course. I’m difficult to understand, let’s not forget that. Well, understand this, coach: You’re just like all the other adults who had to deal with me.” Puck sneered before turning and storming down the hall. Tears were burning at the back of his eyes. He made eye contact with a freshman and shoved them into a locker.</p><p>He snuck behind the bleachers and took a deep breath. He hated this. He hated knowing that all he did was drive away everyone that tried to help him. He sunk to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. He tried everything to stop them from leaving. After his dad left, Puck realised that he needed to be the man of the house and all he knew a man to be was aggressive and a ladies man. So that’s what he did. He started getting into trouble and started messing around with the girls even if his heart longed for more. </p><p>When Quinn got pregnant, Puck tried earning money and doing what he could to help but everyone always told him that he was a bad person and would just turn out like his dad.</p><p>With Lauren, Puck genuinely liked her. He tried to prove that he didn’t care about what people would say but he just screwed it up. He made her angry and sad. She had dumped him and told him that maybe he just wasn’t fit for an actual relationship.</p><p>His mom left not long after they had a fight about how irresponsible he was. He tried to show his mom that he could commit by joining the football team and glee club. After that he started working at Archie’s and started working alongside Pam and Josey. And then a month and a half later, he saw a note on the fridge.</p><p>So, Puck gave up on glee and football. He started being careful with money and working harder, he didn’t take the food on their plates for granted. Puck realised that there was no point in letting anyone in because they were all going to leave him in the end. The glee club left him very quickly as soon as he left. What was the point in being close to people who will quickly find a way to hurt him?</p><p>“I thought I’d find you here.” He heard Coach Beiste. Puck kept his head on his knees, refusing to look at her. “I’m sorry you heard that. I was trying to help you. I want to help you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” Puck whispered. “Look, I’ll stay out of your way until I’m eighteen and then I’ll move out.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying, Puckerman.”</p><p>“I know.” Puck said. “But I don’t see why I should try when everyone leaves me anyway.”<br/><br/>“Noah-”</p><p>“No!” Puck exclaimed. “I’m going to class and then after I’m picking Sarah up and then take her to work with me. When we get back to your house, we’ll make ourselves sandwiches and we’ll go to bed.”</p><p>“No.” Beiste said sternly. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can pick Sarah up and then come home. You will call in sick and then, whilst Sarah is doing her homework, you and I are gonna talk.” Beiste said.</p><p>“What if I don’t?”</p><p>“Then social services will say that I’m not fit to be your guardian and Sarah will be taken away from you.” The coach stated.</p><p>Puck stood in silence for a few moments, clearly debating in his head. “I’ll see you around four.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Beiste smiled softly. Puck shrugged before turning and walking away.</p><p>Shannon was sitting on the couch when Puck and Sarah burst through the door.</p><p>“You’ve got to talk to me.” Puck was saying. “C’mon Sare-Bear. Come out so we can talk about this.”<br/><br/>“No!” Puck listened to his sister’s cries as Shannon walked over.</p><p>“Look, I’ll get us ice cream and we can watch that movie you like, Cinderella.” Puck asked. “Just tell me what you need, Sarah.”<br/><br/>“Leave me alone, Noah!” Sarah yelled.</p><p>“Nope! I’m going to sit here all night until you open the door.” Puck slid down the door and sat down.</p><p>“Noah?” Sarah called after a couple of minutes.</p><p>“Still here.” Puck replied. Suddenly, he was falling back and at Sarah’s feet. Puck stood up and saw the red cheeks and tear streaks and immediately pulled her in for a tight hug. She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair and whispered to her, “It’s okay, bug. I’m here. No one’s gonna get you whilst I’m here. I’ll kill them for you.”</p><p>Sarah snorted, pulling away from Puck, “No-ah!”</p><p>“Should we go sit down and talk?” Puck asked and Sarah nodded.</p><p>“Hey, Sarah.” Shannon greeted. “You alright, sweetpea?”</p><p>“Some boys called me ugly and fat!” And then Sarah sobbed.</p><p>“Who was it?” Puck asked. “Give me their names and I’ll talk to their parents or the school.”</p><p>“Sarah, we can go talk to your teachers.” Shannon said softly.</p><p>“But they’re right!” Sarah protested.</p><p>Puck knew Sarah hated confrontation. Even at her young age, she had seen the many times when their dad had waltzed back into town asking for money or the times Puck had come home with bruises because he got into another fight.</p><p>He kneeled down in front of her and kissed her hands and stroked over her knuckles in an attempt to comfort her. He took a deep breath before he said, “Sarah, you are not ugly and you are not fat. And even if you were fat that doesn’t make you more ugly or less beautiful. If you keep true to yourself and stay happy then you are just as beautiful. Those boys are wrong, bug. You hear me?”<br/><br/>Sarah nodded noncommittally causing Puck to sigh.</p><p>“I think I know how to help you. Wanna help, Shannon?” Puck turned to the adult who just nodded. Puck quickly left the room before returning with his guitar.</p><p>Puck took the first verse as he played the <strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkXvDaZppUY">opening chords</a></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You, with your words like knives </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And swords and weapons that you use against me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You, have knocked me off my feet again, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Got me feeling like a nothing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You, with your voice like nails </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You, picking on the weaker man </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shannon joined in, Puck quietening down for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You can take me down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With just one single blow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you don't know what you don't know </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two of them harmonised as the got to the chorus</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Someday I'll be living in a big old city </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all you're ever gonna be is mean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all you're ever gonna be is mean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why you gotta be so mean? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shannon took the second verse, Puck occasionally coming in to harmonising before taking the last two lines</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You, with your switching sides </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And your wildfire lies and your humiliation </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You have pointed out my flaws again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As if I don't already see them </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I walk with my head down, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Try to block you out 'cause I never impress you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just want to feel okay again </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two of them switched vocals.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I bet you got pushed around </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Somebody made you cold but the cycle ends right now </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause you can't lead me down that road </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you don't know what you don't know </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two harmonised for the chorus again</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Someday I'll be living in a big old city </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all you're ever gonna be is mean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all you're ever gonna be is mean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why you gotta be so mean? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Puck mainly took the verse with Shannon harmonising occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I can see you years from now in a bar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Talking over a football game </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With that same big loud opinion </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But nobody's listening, washed up and ranting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> About the same old bitter things </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But all you are is mean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And alone in life and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Sarah joined in with the two as they harmonised.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But someday I'll be living in a big old city </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all you're ever gonna be is mean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah someday I'll be big enough </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So you can't hit me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all you're ever gonna be is mean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why you gotta be so (mean) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someday I'll be living in a big old city </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Why you gotta be so mean) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sarah took the main vocals as they finished, Puck and Shannon joining in as she danced around slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And all you're ever gonna be is mean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Why you gotta be so mean) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Why you gotta be so mean) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all you're ever gonna be is mean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why you gotta be so mean? </em>
</p><p>The older two applauded as Sarah bowed. She quickly pulled the two into a group hug and thanked them. Puck and Shannon made brief eye contact before Puck whispered, “Love you, Sare-Bear.”</p><p>“Love you more, No-No.” Sarah grinned. “I love you, Shanny!”</p><p>“Love you too, munchkin,” Shannon responded and Puck pretended not to see the tears threatening to spill.</p><hr/><p>Puck felt all air leave his lungs and suddenly his vision was dazed as he put his keys into the ignition. It took him multiple tries, his shaky hands stopping him from performing the move easily.<br/><br/>“Shit, shit, shit!” He gasped out, pressing his hand against his chest. Why was his chest hurting so much? He tried to control his breathing but he couldn’t stop the intrusive thoughts from attacking him. He had forgotten to pick up Sarah. What if something had happened and he couldn’t save her? What if she got hit by a car? What if she forgot how to get home? What if she got taken away because he wasn't responsible? What if-</p><p>“Crap, Puck. Can you hear me?” Puck couldn’t figure out who the voice belonged to. He was hunched over, trying to stop the pain in his chest.</p><p>“Okay, can I touch you?” Puck shook his head, he was going to die if someone touched him.</p><p>“Puck? Noah? Noah I need you to follow my breathing.” The voice instructed. “Okay I want you to breathe in whilst I count to four, is that okay?” Puck doesn’t answer, he knew the stranger would do it anyway. Puck inhaled sharply as the person counted. “Okay now hold it for five.” Puck held his breath for five seconds, a sob interrupting him halfway through. “Can you breathe out for six?” Puck tried, he did but he’s breathing hitched. The stranger was patient, though. Helping him calm down as he guided him through the panic attack.</p><p>Once Puck calmed down, he looked up and saw Mr Schue besides him, a worried look on his face.</p><p>“Shit, sorry, Mr Schue.” Puck apologised, throat sore from his sobs and fast breaths.</p><p>“That’s okay. What happened?”</p><p>“I forgot that I needed to pick Sarah up and Shannon’s gonna be so mad.” Puck stuttered and pulled out his phone.</p><p>“Call Shannon.” Mr Schue instructed. “Tell her what happened.”</p><p>“Noah? You on your way back?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Shannon. I forgot to pick Sarah up and I-”<br/><br/>“Hey, I got her. You said you had homework and I said that I’d get her. Remember?” Shannon replied and Puck felt relief wash over him.</p><p>“Oh my-” Puck slumped in his seat.. “I was so scared, I had a panic attack or something and Schue came to help me and- God, I thought Sarah would be hurt or-”<br/><br/>“Breathe.” Shannon stated and Puck inhaled deeply. “Do you want to talk to her?”</p><p>“Please.” Puck whispered out.</p><p>“Hey Noah! Guess what?” Sarah’s voice made Puck feel ten times better. “Shannon said we could get Chinese takeout when you're home!”<br/><br/>“No way Sare-Bear! I’ll be home as soon as possible.” Puck promised. “I love you.” <br/><br/>“Ew!” Sarah gagged. <br/><br/>“Come on!” Puck laughed.</p><p>“Ugh, fine!” Sarah groaned. “I love you too!”</p><p>“See you in a bit.” Puck hung up and turned to Mr Schue.</p><p>“Sorry about that I-”<br/><br/>“You don’t have to explain.” Mr Schue interrupted. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mr Schue left the car and Puck let out a deep breath before leaving the parking lot and making his way back home.</p><hr/><p>The next two weeks were chaos. Puck had officially left his job at Target, started regularly seeing Ms P gone to court which meant Shannon had officially got guardianship over the two siblings. Puck was in the library finishing up some late homework when Mr Schue approached him with a smile that Puck knew he was up to something.</p><p>“Hey Puck, how are you doing?” Mr Schue asked.</p><p>“I’m okay.” Puck shrugged. “Can I help you?”<br/><br/>“Um, yeah.” Mr Schue responded. “I wanted your help with the glee club. I know you're going to go back to football by the end of this week but I was wondering if you were going to- or thought about returning to glee?”</p><p>“Oh.” Puck took a second to sort through his thoughts. “I was going to talk to you about it and I wanted them to know what’s been happening but I don’t think they would want me there.”</p><p>“Of course they would, Puck.” Mr Schue said softly. “I think they were hurt that you left glee without saying anything to them and took it out through anger. If you want to, glee starts in a few minutes and I think you should come in.”</p><p>Puck debated for a moment. “Okay but one comment and I’m leaving. If it goes well, I’ll come back by the end of the week.”</p><p>“You can wait outside and I’ll announce our theme and then you can come through.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Puck smiled thinly as he threw the book in his bag.</p><p>“You think they’ll be happy to see me?”<br/><br/>“We’ll find out soon enough.” Mr Schue replied and Puck did not like the sound of that.</p><p>A few minutes later and Puck was standing outside the door listening to Mr Schue and waiting for the signal for him to enter.</p><p>“Okay, so today we have someone who I think you all need to see.” Mr Schue said after he wrote the word ‘Support’ on the board. </p><p>“Oh my- is it Barbra?” Rachel gasped.</p><p>“Um, no.” Mr Schue said and Puck took it as his moment to open the door and walk into the room.</p><p>“What the hell is he doing here?” Tina exclaimed.</p><p>“He’s a traitor, Mr Schue!” Finn yelled.</p><p>Puck turned to Mr Schue and sighed, “This was stupid.” and turned to leave.</p><p>“No,” Mr Schue gripped Puck’s arm and turned to the group. “Everyone sit down and be quiet!” Everyone grumbled but fell into a silence.</p><p>“So, Puck had to leave glee for a few weeks and I was so disappointed to hear that none of you have been helping him during this time.” Mr Schue scolded. “Do any of you even know what he’s been going through?” No one spoke. “That’s what I thought. Puck is here to explain what happened. And I expect every single one of you to pay attention.” He clapped Puck’s shoulder and sat down. Puck took a seat in the middle of the room and took a deep breath.</p><p>“So four months ago I woke up and saw a note on the fridge from my mom telling me that she had left. Her stuff was gone and she left us little money that would barely keep me and Sarah alive for the month.” Puck let out a shaky breath. “I had to get two jobs to support me and Sarah and-” Puck paused and took a look at all of his friends' faces. “I’m sorry, this was a terrible idea. I should go.” Puck suddenly stood, shoving his shaking hands into his jacket and left the room.</p><p>He sat against the lockers for a few minutes until footsteps approached him.</p><p>“Can I sit?” Puck looked up to see Santana stood next to him. He just shrugged as Santanna sat next to him. </p><p>“I know I’m not your favourite person.” Puck snorted at her. “But you and I both know that I am always here for you.”</p><p>“I know.” Puck whispered.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Santana asked.</p><p>“All I’ve done for the last nine years is tell people that my mom was the strongest person to walk this Earth. That she would do anything to help me and Sarah. That she was better than my dad.” Puck’s voice cracked on the last word. “And the she fucking left us. Left me with a ten year old and I can barely take care of myself!“I feel so fuckin guilty ‘cause if I hadn’t gone to juvie or if I just fucking worked harder, she wouldn’t have gone and- fuck!” Puck punched the locker next to him, choking on a sob.</p><p>Santana placed a gentle hand on Puck’s shoulder and turned him round so he could fall into her embrace. He sobbed into her shoulder, sniffling and letting out fast breaths.</p><p>“Puck, you are so strong.” Santana mumbled. “No one in glee is going to judge you for something like this. Everyone feels so guilty and angry that this happened to you again. We all thought you were just being a dick when you are the opposite.”</p><p>“Fuck, San.” Puck cried and finally looked up at the girl in front of him. Tears streamed down her face and she was staring intently at him.</p><p>“Sarah is so lucky to have you as a brother.” She whispered simply. “I’m sorry that this shit has been thrown at you so many times but you have to realise that this is probably gonna lead to something amazing.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Puck whispered after a moment.</p><p>“Can I go back to insulting you now?” Santana asked, causing Puck to let out a loud laugh. “Because I’ve ruined my makeup and crying makes me feel like I actually have emotions.</p><p>“Yes,  just nothing about my parents, please.” Puck whispered.</p><p>Santana shook her head. “Of course I won’t.”</p><p>The two of them stood up and walked hand-in-hand into the choir room. Everyone quickly quietened as Puck took his seat in the middle of the room and Santana got back to hers next to Brittany.</p><p>“Puck, you don’t have to-”<br/><br/>“It’s fine, Mr Schue.” Puck interrupted before his teacher could continue. He just needed to say everything he could before he panicked and stopped.</p><p>“So, my mom left and I got two jobs. One at the diner and one at Target.” Puck explained, picking up from where he left off. “It went on for three months when child services got involved. I guess a few people reported it and I was called into Figgins’ office. They basically told me that I had to move in with someone, an adult. I didn’t have anybody.” Puck’s voice shook.</p><p>“You could’ve moved in with us.” Finn said. “Any of us!”</p><p>“For those weeks you were too busy calling me a traitor or calling me an ass.” Puck laughed sarcastically. “I knew you guys would’ve helped me but I felt so alone and - and I didn’t want to put that on you. You all have so much going on that I didn’t want to put that pressure on you guys and your families.” Puck swallowed. “Finn, Carole is like a mom to me but I know that you guys have been through so much and I can’t -” Puck inhaled deeply. “I didn’t want her to leave me too.”</p><p>Puck looked down at his hands as he begged the tears not to fall. His hands were shaking as he felt his friends eyes stare intensely at him.</p><p>“So, Coach Beiste has taken me in. And is my legal guardian until I turn eighteen.” Puck explained. “And I have to see Ms Pillsbury every week. So, yeah.” Puck let out a sigh.</p><p>Mr Schue took the first step and patted Puck’s back before turning to the group.</p><p>“Although he isn’t in glee anymore, we are going to give Puck as much support as we can.” He said. “Thank you Puck. We are all here for you.”</p><p>“We’re so sorry, Noah.” Rachel said. “If we had known-”</p><p>“I kept it a secret for a reason.” Puck shrugged.</p><p>“Can we help? Is there anything we can do?” Artie asked.</p><p>“No jokes about my parents, please.” Puck suggested.</p><p>“We can do that.” Mercedes smiled softly.</p><p>“How is Sarah?” Quinn asked. The two of them had many girly nights when Quinn moved in after being kicked out by her parents.</p><p>“She’s learning. Doesn’t understand why her parents don’t love her.” Puck frowned.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry.” Finn stood up and made his way to Puck. “We’re brothers until the end but I haven’t been a good one lately. You are the strongest guy I’ve ever met.” Finn held his fist out, an olive branch.</p><p>“Thanks.” Puck smiled, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans before he fistbumped Finn. “Um, I have to go. I’ll see you guys around.” Puck waved slightly before walking out of the choir room and to his car.</p><p>Puck would never admit it but he had to pull over multiple times because he couldn’t stop crying as he drove. He couldn’t decide whether he was relieved he had told them or embarrassed that he did. Of being so selfish that he told them their private problems. They would all look at him with sympathy when he next saw them and he hated the idea of that. </p><p>When he arrived home, he crashed into Shannon’s arms and hugged her tightly, apologising that he had got her into his mess. Shannon just listened to him and stroked his back to comfort him.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Noah.” Shannon whispered. “You did a good job and I wouldn’t take anything back. I added myself to your mess. Me and you and Sarah, we’re a team now. Nothing gets past us.” Puck just nodded. “Wanna order a pizza?”</p><p>Puck snorted. “Sure.”</p><hr/><p>Puck was torn between excitement and nervousness as he guided Sarah to the choir room. He looked at everyone singing together with huge smiles on their faces from the doorway. They finished and Puck walked in, clapping with a grin on his face.</p><p>“Puck!” Finn cheered.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sam walked up and high fived him.</p><p>“Oh, you haven’t heard the news?” Puck asked, causing everyone to go deadly silent as they looked nervously at Puck.</p><p>“What- what do you mean?” Rachel asked for everything.</p><p>"So, I’m back-” Everyone erupted with cheers causing Puck to chuckle.</p><p>“No way!” Finn exclaimed.</p><p>“Seriously?” Mercedes screeched.</p><p> “My sister has to sit in for a few practices. Puck pulled Sarah into his side. "So she'll be able to give us the best reviews and help us but, yeah, I’m back." Puck smiled.</p><p>“It’s good to have you back, Puck.” Mr Schue clapped his back.</p><p>“How old are you Sarah?” Kurt asked. </p><p>Sarah hid into Puck’s leg before whispering, “I’m ten years old.”</p><p>“Woah!” Kurt smiled.</p><p>“Hi, Sarah.” Quinn waved.</p><p>“Hey, Quinny. Hello, Santana.” Sarah smiled, waving at the two older teens. “Hey, Finny!”</p><p>“Hey, Sarah!” Finn opened his arms slightly and Sarah immediately jumped into his embrace. She quickly pulled away and ran back to Puck.</p><p>“I like your dress, Sarah.” Brittany grinned. “Do you think it’ll fit me?”</p><p>“Thank you.” Sarah played with the hem of the dress. “Noah helped make it.”</p><p>“Make it?” Rachel asked.</p><p>“Yup. I wanted more sequins so Noah sewed them on.” Sarah grinned as a blush rose up Puck’s neck.</p><p>“So what’s Noah like as a brother?” Mercedes asked, a small smirk on her face.</p><p>“Um, Noah’s the best brother ever!” Sarah giggled. “He lets me go to work with him and always sings my favourite songs with me. He used to play princess with me and have tea parties! My favourite is when he dresses up and-”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough of that!” He quickly jumped in before anyone could ask any more questions, clapping a hand over Sarah’s mouth and laughed sarcastically.</p><p>"So Sarah do you know what happens in glee?" Mr Schue asked, clapping his hands together.</p><p>"I know you sing and dance. My brother performs but says he sticks to the background because he thinks he's not that good." Sarah babbled. </p><p>"Okay, well your brother is one of the best singers we have. Did you come to any of the performances?" Mr Schue said.</p><p>"Nope. But I watched the videos. You guys are very talented." Sarah complimented.</p><p>"So let's show you what this is about." Mr Schue smiled. "I know you guys have had a little something prepared." Rachel clapped excitedly and everyone stood up in a line. Puck and Sarah took their seats as the band got set up.</p><p>An acoustic version of a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BW9zMSwKIdU"><strong>song</strong></a> neither sibling knew the lyrics to.</p><p>Santanna opened, her voice soft as she sang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's like a storm </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That cuts a path </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It breaks your will </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It feels like that </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam joined in and harmonised.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You think you're lost </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you’re not lost on your own </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're not alone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kurt and Brittany, their voices all mixing as they sang to the siblings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I will stand by you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will help you through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you've done all you can do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you can't cope </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will dry your eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will fight your fight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will hold you tight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I won't let go </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finn took the next verse, Rachel joining in occasionally a small smile on his face as the lyrics started to hit Puck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It hurts my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To see you cry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know it's dark </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This part of life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh it finds us all (finds us all) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And we're too small </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To stop the rain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh but when it rains </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Puck looked down to hide the tears building in his eyes before everyone started singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I will stand by you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will help you through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you've done all you can do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you can't cope </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will dry your eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will fight your fight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will hold you tight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I won't let you fall </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Puck pulled Sarah into his side, hugging her as Rachel sang by herself, Artie and Quinn occasionally joining in for the harmony.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't be afraid to fall </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm right here to catch you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I won't let you down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It won't get you down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're gonna make it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah I know you can make it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mercedes sang the solo, her voice getting more intense as the chorus built up</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I will stand by you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will help you through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you've done all you can do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you can't cope </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The club started singing the chorus, Mercedes taking the powerful vocals as they all watched as the tough guy they had known for years started to cry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I will dry your eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will fight your fight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will hold you tight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I won't let go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh I'm gonna hold you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I won't let go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Won't let you go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, I won't </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Puck let out a broken sob as Sarah pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“It’s okay No-No.” Sarah said softly causing Puck to let out another sob.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered, his voice wavering as tears escaped. “Thank you all so much.” The group of friends pulled Puck and Sarah into a group hug. Puck sobbing as they all allowed him to break down in their arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>